The present invention relates to a crash-helmet with a device for locking and releasing movable parts, such as for example visors, attached chin-guards, front guards or sunshades, sliders or panels for opening and closing air intakes, etcetera.
Crash-helmets are generally provided with one or more movable parts which are associated with the body of the helmet so that they are movable with respect to it. This is the case, for example, of the visor, which is usually hinged, at its lateral ends, to two opposite lateral regions of the helmet body about a hinge axis which is parallel to the front of the helmet.
Other types of helmet are provided with a front guard or sunshade which is hinged to two lateral-upper regions of the helmet body and protrudes at the front above the front opening of the helmet.
In other types of helmet of the open-face type, there can be an attached chin-guard which is also hinged to the helmet body at two lateral-lower regions about a hinge axis which is substantially parallel to the front of the helmet.
As regards visors, several types of device for allowing to retain the visor in an intermediate position with respect to the extreme open and closed positions are known.
However, these retention devices are structurally complicated and do not always ensure with sufficient safety the locking of the visor in an intermediate position.
As regards front guards or sunshades and attached chin-guards, they are generally associated with the helmet body by means of a screw which provides hinging and by means of an additional screw passing through a curved slot the center of curvature whereof lies on the hinge axis and which is formed in the body of the front guard or attached chin-guard. The front guard or chin-guard is locked in the intended position by tightening the screw that passes through the slot.
These devices for locking and releasing the movable parts, particularly as regards front guards or sunshades and attached chin-guards, are awkward to use because they necessarily require to loosen the screw that provides the locking action and to subsequently tighten it after the front guard or chin-guard have been moved to the intended position.